


To Dance with the Devil

by Reyanth



Category: Tenipuri - Fandom, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go clubbing (because seriously, no-one gets ID-checked in Japan...), and Fuji has a devious plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance with the Devil

Fuji loved dancing, but not for any typical reasons. He only danced when he knew Tezuka was watching. He danced because he was allowed to move his body in ways that would drive the captain mad with lust, and Tezuka couldn’t say a word about it.

If he did, then he would lose. The moment Tezuka admit that he had been watching, that he had been hard, and that he wanted nothing less than to throw Fuji down on the dance floor and take him then and there… That was the moment that Fuji won.

But Tezuka wasn’t so easy.

The key to Tezuka’s defeat, sadly, was not in Fuji’s hands. He was only half—well, maybe three quarters—of the equation. The other quarter or so currently had his back to a pillar, looking very still in the room full of shifting bodies.

Echizen needed to dance. If Fuji could get Echizen out on the dance floor, then he knew his plan could and would succeed.

All those subtle little glances in Tezuka’s direction to make sure the captain was still where he had been twenty seconds ago… All those twitches as Echizen occasionally resisted glancing over… It was so obvious that Echizen was beginning to realize what Fuji had known from the beginning. The rookie had a crush on their captain.

Well, Fuji could help him with that.

But not if he took the direct approach. No, there was a better way to get Echizen dancing, and Fuji would hardly have to do any of the work. 

He grinned as he saw Oishi whisper something in Eiji’s ear. The redhead grinned at him and then slipped off through the mass of gyrating bodies.

Before Oishi could back out of the crowd, Fuji was there. He slid his arms around the vice captain’s waist and blew a soft puff of breath over the close-shaved hair at Oishi’s neck.

Oishi stopped moving, trying to figure out who it was since Eiji had just left in the other direction.

“Hello, Oishi,” Fuji purred into the vice captain’s ear.

Well aware of Fuji’s tricks, Oishi turned his face so Fuji could hear him when he spoke. He didn’t even flinch at the sudden proximity of their lips. 

“Fuji, Eiji will be back any moment, and I don’t think he would appreciate-”

Smiling ever so innocently, Fuji just barely licked the corner of Oishi’s mouth. “That’s your problem, not mine,” he said. “After all, we’re just dancing…”

“Fuji!” Oishi’s eyes had widened almost comically, but now they narrowed. “What are you up to?”

“Do you think I’d tell you so you can stop me?” Fuji asked, swaying his hips a little more suggestively as he caught sight of red hair in the crowd. He glanced back at Oishi, eyes focused on the vice captain’s pretty, plush lips. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “but you’re going to have your hands too full to get in my way once I’m done with you.” His eyes slid back to the stock still redhead who was staring at them in shock.

Oishi's gaze paralleled his own, as he seemed to come out of a brief, lust-induced stupor. He struggled and shouted, “Eiji!” though he couldn’t be heard over the music.

Scowling, the redhead turned away and spotted a certain someone trying to blend into a pillar. 

“Fuji, let me go!” Oishi growled, turning to face the tensai once again.

“Not just yet,” Fuji told him, tightening his hold and pulling the vice captain closer to his body. He forced Oishi to turn and watch as Eiji shoved Oishi’s drink into Echizen’s hand and all but dragged the rookie onto the dance floor. 

Eiji was ever one for a challenge. Angry at Oishi and Fuji, and frustrated by Echizen’s resistance, he set about the ultimate hardship—making Echizen dance. If anyone could do it, Eiji could.

Fuji had to admit, the redhead was downright sexy when he wanted to be. The tensai was getting hard watching the acrobat’s flexible displays. He pressed his erection against Oishi to say that he appreciated the show the vice captain’s boyfriend was putting on. He appreciated it in more ways than Oishi knew.

Unable to escape, and faced with a very lithe, sexy, determined Eiji, Echizen was already beginning to move. Just a little at first, but as the blood rushed away from his brain, he loosened up bit by bit. Before long, he actually looked like he was having fun.

“Thank you,” Fuji breathed in Oishi’s ear as he released his captive and slipped away.

Oishi made a beeline for his boyfriend, grabbing him and kissing him hard. Fuji couldn’t hear what he was saying but he was sure that Oishi apologized to Echizen as he dragged Eiji away in the direction of the exit.

By now, Tezuka had moved to a better vantage point, probably suspicious of Fuji’s disappearance earlier. He would have caught at least some of the mischief Fuji had just caused but he would get a front row seat for the mischief to come.

Without Eiji’s influence, Echizen looked a little shell-shocked, as though he couldn’t believe he was actually dancing instead of playing bumpy wallpaper. That was exactly where Fuji wanted him; loosened up, flustered, and just a little confused…

He moved in for the kill, approaching Echizen head on. He stared straight into the rookie’s eyes as he closed in and then circled, his chest brushing Echizen’s arm. He held the rookie from behind, unabashedly pressed his erection into the boy’s lower back as his own swaying hips coerced Echizen’s to move with him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Echizen’s body slowly responding to his. He could feel Tezuka’s eyes on them and knew he had the two most unapproachable people he’d ever met in the palm of his seemingly delicate little hand.

Fuji hummed tonelessly, the sound vibrating in his chest, though not even he could hear it. Music filled his body and lights flashed before his closed eyes. His hands roamed over Echizen’s chest as he bent his knees and ground his erection into the boy’s cushy little buttox.

Meanwhile, Tezuka watched as Fuji tilted his head back slightly, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips, rolling like a wave and retreating as his teeth closed upon his lower lip. He felt Tezuka’s stare, felt his raw, burning jealousy as Fuji slowly opened his eyes, staring directly into that smoldering gaze from across the room. He smirked at Tezuka for just a moment before he bent to kiss Echizen’s neck.

Echizen stiffened in his arms for a moment. He was a stranger to physicality, but he was too polite to push his senpai away. Especially when that senpai was the tensai he so looked up to.

Fuji’s lips brushed his earlobe and the tip of the tensai’s tongue flicked out to taste the rim of Echizen’s ear. “Tezuka’s watching,” he whispered. “Nobody can tell, but he’s incredibly turned on right now.” Fuji stared right into Tezuka’s eyes as he said this. “Shhh,” he breathed, amusement creeping into his voice. “We’re not supposed to know.”

Echizen said something, probably forgetting that they were in a loud dance club. Fuji could only be heard because he had spoken directly into Echizen’s ear, blocking out other sounds.

“Hmm?” he hummed, leaning over the boy’s shoulder to study his face.

Echizen’s eyes were open wide and he looked so deliciously vulnerable. “How can you tell?” he mouthed, curiosity overcoming his embarrassment.

Fuji smiled, returning to speak into Echizen’s ear. “See that little wrinkle between his eyebrows? Hmmm, he doesn’t even know it’s there, but it means he’s hard. If we were closer we’d be able to see the proof.” He laughed. “Try it sometime. It never fails. That little wrinkle means he’s hard.”

Echizen craned his neck so Fuji could hear him. “He looks jealous,” the rookie muttered, sounding turned on.

“He is,” Fuji barely breathed into Echizen’s ear, his eyes on Tezuka. Then, he pressed his lips against the rookie’s and his gaze shifted to look straight into those pale, almost golden eyes.

Echizen didn’t flinch as Fuji expected. He didn’t try to pull away at all but simply stared back at Fuji, and softly returned the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes as Fuji’s tongue brushed along his sealed lips.

With a perfect sense of timing, Fuji just began to close his own eyes and slip his tongue into Echizen’s mouth when he was jerked roughly away with a soft growl of, “Fuji.”

Tezuka had finally come to the party. 

Fuji loved to win.

Not missing a beat, he twisted and reached up, wrapping his arms about the captain’s neck. Tezuka’s body reacted instantly, his arms possessively closing about Fuji’s waist. 

“Yes, Tezuka?” Fuji purred, knowing his lips could be read even if the words were drowned out.

Surprised by this maneuver, Tezuka glanced guiltily down at Echizen, who seemed a little dazed.

Come to think of it, Tezuka looked a little dazed, too. Whatever jealous trance had brought him across the dance floor and into Fuji’s arms was wearing off, leaving behind an embarrassed teenager who was trying to be prim and proper, and do the right thing.

Fuji hummed another little chuckle. The two of them were just too adorable.

He turned in Tezuka’s arms, making sure to keep as much bodily contact as possible, and readjusted his own arms so they were still hooked about Tezuka’s neck. He rubbed his ass tantalizingly into Tezuka’s rigid erection and waited until he caught Echizen’s increasingly more embarrassed gaze.

As soon as he had it, he reached out, hooking one leg around Echizen’s hip and dragging him closer. One arm still around Fuji’s waist, Tezuka slowly reached out to pull Echizen closer until the three of them were swaying together.

They must have looked quite comical, lined up in height order like that, but Fuji so wanted to be in the middle… Besides, it wasn’t like any of them were paying attention to anyone else.

After maybe a scant five minutes of dancing together, Fuji could barely take it anymore. He left both Echizen and Tezuka so hard they could barely move, let alone escape, and slipped away to call a taxi.

By the time he got back, Tezuka and Echizen were hardly dancing, anymore. They were grinding against one another—admittedly in time with the music—and Tezuka was kissing the rookie to within an inch of his life.

It was by far the sexiest thing Fuji had ever seen. He barged through various dancing couples, grabbed the two by their shirts, and began dragging them after him, mid kiss. 

Inui, making out with Kaidoh by the entrance, raised an eyebrow at Fuji as he passed.

“Leaving. Now.” Fuji ground out.

He could barely walk for the raging hard-on he was sporting.

As soon as they stopped at the curb, Tezuka was on him, grinding against him, kissing his neck. Fuji moaned loudly and reached out blindly, trying to find Echizen. 

Though he was disappointed he still hadn’t gotten a proper taste of those insolent little lips, it was a good thing someone was looking out for the cab, or they might never have made it to any privacy. Fuji’s trap hadn’t quite backfired but he had definitely gotten caught in it. Perhaps he was in even deeper trouble than his two intended victims.

He barely remembered getting in the cab, let alone arriving at their destination. In fact, he didn’t even know whose house they were at, only that Echizen had tried to take his distraction for granted and ask the driver to drop him off.

Tezuka, of all people, had covered Echizen’s mouth with his lips as he waved much more than the fare called for in the driver’s face, then ordered Echizen out of the cab, dragging Fuji behind him. Well, Tezuka could take control for now but Fuji was going to get it back. As soon as he could think straight.

It looked like Tezuka had finally snapped. Fuji had finally driven him past the point of caring. He had Echizen pinned to his front gate, and was kissing him deeply, right there in the open.

Fuji pressed up against him and slipped his hands around into the front of Tezuka’s pants. The captain moaned, fumbling for his keys.

Ever graceful—even in a state of lustful intoxication—Fuji obliged. He pulled Tezuka’s hand from his pocket and squeezed it briefly before retrieving the keys and slipping past them. He maneuvered through the garden and past the koi pond with the others in tow. The sooner they were inside, the sooner he could start removing clothes.

“Buchou,” Echizen panted. “What about your parents?”

“Not home,” Tezuka muttered as he backed Echizen inside, his tongue and teeth too busy on the rookie’s jaw to elaborate.

He was nipping softly on Echizen’s neck and then licking at the brief little red marks. Fuji smirked as he gently removed Tezuka’s glasses. So, the captain liked to bite…

Surprisingly, Echizen apparently liked to be bitten. Well, that was handy ‘data’ to file away.

The rookie was moaning heavily as he was herded up the stairs. Tezuka freed one arm to shrug out of the white sweater Fuji had unbuttoned. Then the other arm. He was down to the black t-shirt and tight green cargo pants.

Fuji took the black and white striped hoody he was handed and folded it over his arm, adding his own grey sweater. He placed them down atop Tezuka’s drawers once they made it to the captain’s room.

“Shoes,” he muttered, kicking off his own even as he pulled off the white androgynous singlet he’d had on under the sweater.

His and Tezuka’s shoes were off but Echizen was running a hand through his hair and looking around the room as if he wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten there. Fuji slipped past Tezuka and gently tipped Echizen onto the bed.

Now, Echizen looked at him. He smiled, just a hint of blue eyes showing, and ran his hands down the rookie’s left leg, deftly removing first shoe, then sock, and repeating the pattern on the right. 

For his small stature, Echizen certainly had nicely developed thighs and calves. If he didn’t have other things on his mind, Fuji wouldn’t mind spending an hour just exploring those muscles with his hands; but he did have other things on his mind, other things that were much more tempting and enticing… 

He stood, his hips swaying minutely to the rhythm of the club music that was still in his body. Leaving very little space between them, he stared into Echizen’s eyes as he worked the button of the wonderfully tight black jeans the rookie was wearing.

Slowly, he drew the zip down, feeling the contour of Echizen’s erection, his thumbnail softly brushing delightfully practical cotton underpants. Letting go of the zip, he slid his hand up slowly, caressing the boy’s stiff flesh through soft material.

Echizen’s eyes drifted closed.

Fuji took the opportunity to kiss him, the sudden contact between their lips surprising Echizen, who jumped slightly and moaned as his crotch thrust unintentionally into Fuji’s hand. The tensai smile into the kiss.

He felt Tezuka’s hands on his hips, one sliding down his right inner thigh, the thumb brushing over his trapped arousal. Tezuka’s own hardness pressed against his ass, turning him on even more.

He broke the kiss, hissing softly as he dropped to his knees, pulling Echizen’s jeans with him. Tezuka leaned over him to kiss the rookie, and Fuji turned his attention to the cotton-clad erection near his mouth.

He traced it with his fingers, and then licked it through the cotton. Then, he removed the material, taking the weeping head into his mouth.

Echizen moaned and whimpered against Tezuka’s lips, and the sound was so damn erotic that Fuji reached down to free his own erection while sucking the one in his mouth. He reached into his open jeans and squeezed his hard, aching cock, taking more of Echizen into his mouth.

He sensed Tezuka’s movement and pried his lips from Echizen to look around. The captain backed off, giving Fuji room to play.

Smiling, the tensai stood, kicked off his pants, and slid his arms around Echizen’s body, pulling the boy closer until their cocks ground together. His fingers clenched the rookie’s ass as he guided the boy backwards until the fell onto the bed. 

There, he pinned Echizen, staring into golden eyes that were dark with lust. He reached down between them to feel and slowly stroke that wet, leaking erection.

Leaning down to the boy’s ear so that Tezuka couldn’t hear, he breathed, “He’s watching. Is that what you wanted?”

Echizen moaned, but whether it was a result of the words, or the thumb that had just swiped the tip of his cock, Fuji wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he wanted to taste more of the boy.

Sitting up, he swung himself around so that he lay stomach down along Echizen’s body, his eyes in line with that hard, weeping erection.

He took just the tip into his mouth, not sucking, but merely playing with it. He rolled his tongue about it, letting his lips caress the silky soft skin as his teeth barely grazed it.

Echizen was breathing harshly within moments, and finally reached up to draw Fuji's erection to his lips. His shaky breath beat upon Fuji's sensitive flesh and the tensai had to pause, closing his eyes as he felt the rough, wet caress of Echizen's tongue.

He exhaled a sigh of pleasure, reigning his reactions back under control. When he felt stable again, his eyes slid to the right to see Tezuka leaning against the wall and rubbing himself through his jeans. He still looked stern.

Smiling to himself, Fuji bobbed down to take three quarters of Echizen's cock into his mouth at once. The rookie jerked in reaction, moaning around the tip of Fuji's erection.

Pleased, the tensai set to his task. Echizen didn't have to be good at what he was doing as long as he kept making sounds like that...

That said, he really wasn't bad... And he did keep making those sounds.

In fact, Fuji was forced to change his plans. He was going to hold out for Tezuka but now he wanted nothing more than for Echizen's unexpectedly talented lips to bring him off. It couldn't hurt to make Tezuka work a little harder, after all.

But first...

Fuji applied his favorite trick to Echizen's rigid, twitching cock. He took the entire length down his throat, caressing the base with his tongue until he found the most sensitive spot and flicked, then sucked hard.

Echizen came immediately, crying out around Fuji as the tensai allowed himself to release, grunting even as he swallowed Echizen's load.

To Fuji's surprise, Echizen swallowed. It was so hot it earned an extra spurt.

Both boys slumped, Fuji crawling his way up to Echizen to kiss the rookie and mingle their tastes. Somehow, he was still partially hard, but for the moment he just wanted to savor the feel and taste of Echizen's lips.

Unfortunately—or maybe fortunately—Tezuka had other plans.

Tezuka had apparently had enough of watching for one lifetime. He growled and pounced, knocking Fuji off of Echizen and onto his back. The captain had one hand on each of their chests, his knees poised between both of their legs. He began to kiss them one at a time; short, sweet kisses that left Fuji wanting so much more.

He commandeered control, grabbing Tezuka and pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. He’d waited too long for this moment to endure the teasing, fleeting touches, and sweet, gentle kisses any longer. Now, it was time to consolidate his victory.

“Echizen,” he breathed, staring purposefully into Tezuka’s eyes. “Would you like to see Tezuka lose control?”

The captain stared back at him, looking thoroughly turned on, though far too composed for Fuji’s liking. Eyes locked, they both waited for Echizen’s response.

“Senpai…” the boy began, “You’re twisted.” 

Fuji smirked. Tezuka’s eyes narrowed.

“Buchou,” Echizen continued, pausing for a moment and drawing and audibly shaky breath. “Make him scream.”

Both Fuji and Tezuka were drastically affected by those words coming from their impudent, sullen, quiet, brat of a rookie. Tezuka slowly took Fuji’s hands one by one and pinned him by the wrists.

“You heard him,” Fuji breathed. “Make me scream.” 

The words were accented by a gasp as Tezuka ground against him, the sudden contact of their erections causing Fuji to lose his breath. He continued staring into Tezuka’s eyes, overwhelmed by sensation as the captain thrust against him again and again, his composed, but intense expression barely changing let alone dissolving.

Tezuka was so controlled and serious, even when he must have been feeling the immense pleasure that Fuji was… Even when he’d already given in to Fuji, he refused to lose without a fight. And Fuji was more than willing to fight.

After all, he still had his secret weapon.

“Are you watching, Echizen?” he gasped, arching as Tezuka’s wet tip dragged along his sensitive arousal. “Tell me… are you touching yourself?”

“Hai,” Echizen answered, almost nonchalantly, in typical Echizen fashion. 

Fuji almost let a sound of triumph slip as he saw Tezuka twitch as if longing to look but not daring to do so. The captain’s expression of concentration deepened slightly.

“And how does it feel?” Fuji whispered, spreading his legs in invitation. “Are you close, seeing Tezuka like this?”

“Hai,” Echizen answered again, though the sound was drawn out on a breath. 

Accepting, his lips drawn into a thin, determined line, Tezuka reached down between Fuji’s legs, very gently running his fingers over the tensai’s entrance. Fuji sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his neck back. He wanted Tezuka inside of him…

“Echizen,” he breathed. “Ryouma… in my bottom draw…”

Without a word, the rookie stopped stroking himself and crawled around the two of them to fetch the tube of lubricant hidden under Fuji’s underwear. However, instead of handing it to Tezuka, he poured it on his own fingers and curled them around the captain’s straining erection. 

All of them breathed a little faster as Echizen’s hand slowly worked up and down Tezuka’s length, making it slick enough to slide into Fuji. Finally, after what felt like hours, Echizen shifted his fingers to Fuji’s ass circling them around the hole one at a time and then dipping them in just enough to start the lubrication process.

“That’s enough,” Fuji moaned. “I don’t need any more.”

“Fuji-”

“I mean it. Take me, now,” Fuji insisted, his hips squirming of their own accord.

Echizen crawled over him and kissed him deeply, turning him on even more as he waited to feel Tezuka’s hands on his skin and cock pressing against him, and then into him… And there it was. He moaned into Echizen’s mouth, the vibrations traveling from one tongue to the other and causing the rookie to make a whimper of his own.

Fuji was alive with sensation as Tezuka slid into his body. He could feel Echizen’s tongue, teeth, and lips against his own, and their skin in contact where their bodies overlapped, and he felt Tezuka’s knee pressed against his leg, their ankles bumping, but most prominently, he felt every inch of Tezuka’s cock slide inside of him. It hurt a little, but it was a sensation he was used to, and knowing it was Tezuka, knowing they were finally together, the pleasure certainly outweighed the bad.

Suddenly, Fuji gasped, letting out a cry as Tezuka grazed his prostate at the perfect angle. Echizen broke the kiss, smirking as his fingers brushed over Fuji’s nipple, and Tezuka rocked, causing the same sensation with a little more intensity.

Fuji moaned, a small spasm running through his body, and then Tezuka eased himself all the way in. Panting more than he would have liked, Fuji forced himself to open his eyes. He was highly affected by the sight of Tezuka. The captain’s expression was strained as if he was experiencing such acute pleasure that it bordered on pain, and there was a light sheen of sweat over his skin. 

Only then did Fuji notice Tezuka’s trembling.

He wanted this encounter to last forever, or at least five minutes more, but with the three of them, and the way they’d been dancing earlier… Fuji’s teasing had certainly driven Tezuka to the brink. He couldn’t expect hours of love-making considering he was uncomfortably close himself, after already experiencing one orgasm for the night.

“Echizen,” he asked, his voice somewhat shaky. “Do you think I should let Tezuka come sooner rather than later if he promises this won’t be the last time?” He tried to sound light and playful but there was no mistaking the huskiness in his tone.

“Fuji,” Tezuka growled. “Shut your insolent little mouth.”

Fuji would have laughed but the potential sound was cut off by a loud cry as Tezuka quickly pulled back and slammed into him, flooding him with pleasure. Another thrust and he lost the ability to think let alone form a retort. Blindly, he fumbled, his fingers running over Echizen’s skin until they curled around the rookie’s rock solid erection. He began stroking in double time with Tezuka’s thrusts, determined for all of them to come together.

In the end, Fuji lost track of time altogether. It could have been a moment, it could have been an eternity. All he knew was that his body was overwhelmed with pleasure as Tezuka continued to fuck him hard and fast, and Echizen sloppily kissed his face and tweaked his nipples. He screamed at some point or another, probably as he felt Tezuka slam up against his prostate as the captain came, his seed pulsing against the spot that cause Fuji’s vision to waver as he joined his lover in orgasm a moment later. Inspired by his senpais’ erotic display, Echizen released for a second time, into Fuji’s hand, his teeth grinding the tensai’s ear lobe in an effort to quiet his own voice.

The three of them collapsed in a huddle, Fuji bearing the brunt of the weight, though he could hardly care. It took a little while for his senses to return, and even when they did he was still out of breath. By then, Tezuka had dragged Echizen off of him, and had the boy cuddled against his chest, dead asleep. 

Fuji smiled lazily at him, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

“You didn’t need to plan so elaborately, you know,” Tezuka muttered after they stared at each other for a short while. 

“Maybe not,” Fuji agreed, “But it was fun.” He stretched, and made a face as the drying semen on his belly itched. “I’m going to get a couple of wash cloths… Don’t go anywhere,” he added.

It was still hard to believe he had not only Tezuka, but also Echizen in bed, even after all they’d just done. For once in his life, Fuji felt that warm, happy feeling that most people described on a good day. So this was what that felt like…

When he returned, washcloths in hand, Fuji chuckled to himself. Despite his charmingly strong pretext, Tezuka was all but unconscious and drooling into Echizen’s hair, having only been left alone for a minute or so. Oh, no. Tezuka wasn’t going anywhere…


End file.
